Garrock Dae'mash
General Garrock Dae'mash is an Orcish Warrior-Shaman. He is also the current Chieftain of the Skullhewer Clan. He is most famous from fighting in the Battle for the Sunwell and being the wielder of the Legendary Orcish axe Gorehowl. He was born just 10 years before the original opening of the Dark Portal. Garrock is also a member on the Kor'kron Guard inside of the Horde. Birth to Young Age Garrock was born in Nagrand. He was born into the Skullhewer Clan, as his father was the Chieftain. His father was told that he was bound to become a Shaman as he had a natural connection to the spirits. Angered by this, his father Gorak forced Garrock into simple Warrior training. Over the years, Garrock grew stronger and stronger in the art of war, forgetting about his connection to the spirits. Once of age, he mated to leave with another in his line and than went through the Dark Portal to fight for the Horde. Though, he found the same fate as many Orcs. He was captured and put in an internment camp in the Arathi Highlands. Unknowing, his fathers soul was stolen by his advisor, Orgarr. Who was now hiding away in a nearby cave. Orgarr used Gorak's empty body to attempt to kill Garrock after they were free'd from the camp. This only led to the death of Gorak, but before he fell, Orgarr put a curse on Garrock. The Curse The curse put apon him would keep the Blood Fury of the Orcs in his body, even after Mannoroth fell. This curse also caused him to lose most of his memory, compleatly making him forget his connection to the spirits. Out of the few things he was told, the major things he was told was that he killed his father and he was the next in line for the Chieftain position in the Skullhewer clan. Garrock, unsure of what to do next, he decided to fight for the Horde without any question of their motives. Reconstruction of the Skullhewer Clan Once Garrock heard of the expedition into Draenor(Outlands), he knew this was the time he could build up his name and rebuild his clan. He built it up over the course of the expedition, more people wishing to join as he continued. Once the expedition was over, the Skullhewer Clan found a home in the Northern Barrens. They built a small village at first, but as more and more civilians came to live in the village, she expanded to something much larger. She now houses the largest Horde military base in the Barrens inside of her walls. Reconnection with the Spirits After venturing into Kharazhan with Salentharial Voidheart, Garrock met someone he will never forget. A Draeneic woman by the name of Alliar. With her, he went back to Nagrand to try and learn more of his past. He ended up meeting with his shamanistic mother. Through her, he learned about his ties with the elements, and through hard work, he reconnected himself with the spirits. His mother taught him much of his past on Draenor, but he also learned about something else through the spirits that has changed him forever. Finding Orgarr Through the spirits, Garrock was free'd of the curse. The spirits told him of Orgarr and his betrayal to the Skullhewer Clan. With their guidance, Garrock found Orgarr. Through battle, Orgarr was defeated. After the defeat of Orgarr, Garrock found a small purple shard in the head of Orgarr's staff. Garrock shattered the shard, and what escaped from it supprised Garrock. His father's spirit appeared infront of him. Garrock had a short convorsation with his father before his father disappeared without a trace, leaving him to create his future. Life Battles Garrock fought through many battles and wars. He followed the Horde through almost all of the major battles in Azeroth. He also led many people throughout the war in the Outlands. This led him to fight in the Battle for the Sunwell as with the help of Salentharial Voidheart and Vandian Sunfeather, the three became a key factor in the slaying of the Pit Lord Brutallus. He was one of the few people to go into Karazhan, which is how he found Gorehowl. He also planned and lead the second assault on the temple-city of En'kilah. He's had an influence over multiple parts of the Outlands Expedition and Northrend Offensive. Current Day Garrock is currently leading the Skullhewer Offensive in Northrend. Meanwhile, his son, So'kir, is taking care of the Skullhewer village while he is off in Northrend. Category:Characters